


Snipples

by orphan_account



Series: Snake Nipples [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RWBY - Freeform, Snake nipples, good shit, snipples if you will, wtf was I thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crack just crack. All words spelled wrong were spelled wrong on purpose.





	Snipples

~WARNING CRACK MUCH CRACK~

 

Sun and Neptune were doing normal Saturday stuff in their shared apartment.Saturday video games was a respected tradition by now.Mario Kart was a well respected and loved tradition. Sun was crushing it as Donkey Kong.Neptune could be doing better as toad but it seems Sun was ‘cheating’.As Sun was on his final lap on rainbow road Neptune, god bless he hadn’t thrown his controller, on his first.A loud screech of victory broke Neptune eardrums as Sun did god awful victory dance.Neptune puts the cutest pout on his face and Sun goes to comfort him, but really just to brag. “It’s not your fault I’m so good at Mario Kart,” Sun says smirking smugly. Neptune tries to hide the fact that he sucks by saying “I was just trying to let you win” his pout and grumpy tone making Sun smirk harder. They lock eyes staring at each other feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks.Neptune turns away blushing like a little girl at a One Direction concert. Neptune looks up and Sun is still looking down at him get closer. Faces so close and Neptune closes the gap between them. The kiss gets deeper and more passionate Neptune putting his hand in Sun's hair the other on his thigh. Sun decides to trail his hand up Neptune's shirt going for his nipples. They break the kiss and stare at each other scared, confused, and turned on. "What the fuck are those" Sun asked touching the roughly scaley skin more. Niptune moans like a pornstar Sun laughs deeply "wow you're a scalie". Neptune glares and his nipples hiss angrily. "Sorry I guess they don't like being called a scalie" Neptune apologize rubbing the back of his head awkwardly his 'cool' demeanor leaving him. Sun rips of Neptunes shirt like a mad gorilla neptun moans som more letting the snake nipples breathe and writhe around. Sun starts jerking his snipples off. Niptun tossed his head back in pleasure wondering why this never happened before. Niptne pulled off his pants to ready his butthole for penetration. He inserted a slender finger into his butt butt moaning like crazy. Suun was giving one snipple a blowjob while the other was jerked off and occasionally he'd switch."Soon I'm ready fore penetration" He moans out and Sun looked at him with the fiery passion of ten thousand suns and wiped out his dick. He pushed NipplebOi onto his back and pushed his monster dong into his fiery butthole. He screms like a dinosaur while Monkeyman moans like motherfucking Godzilla. Mankey pounds dat ass so hard he starts an earthquake. Nerptune's snipples bit Sunn's neck and starts leaving hickeys, also draining a lot of blood, MankMank moans like a mothertrucker.Sun removes the snakes from his necka and pulls on them like horse reins .Nipnip isn't speaking English anymore he just drooling on the floor. His nipple moaningand hissing in time with Suuns thrusties. Soon Sun comes into Nptun's flamed filled butthole with a cry of "I'm Big Daddy King Kong" and pulled out.Neptune a mess on the floor cryning out of pain and pleasure his nipples crying with him. What a good fucking day.


End file.
